


Mine Forever

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [307]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jared, Possessive Jensen, Smut, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could you write about alpha!jensen and omega!jared that have been friends all this years despite the atraction they feel for each other until one night they went to a bar and some alpha douche started touching jared and jensen beats the guy and then they go back to their house and fuck? (maybe possessive!jensen?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Forever

Jared had never bothered trying to find an Alpha mate to be his, mainly because he never found anyone that he liked.

The same thing had gone for why Jensen had never gotten himself an Omega mate, and the two never came on each other, afraid that their friendship might be ruined if they tried to be anything more.

So they stayed friends, watching out for each other and having the other’s back.

They were at a bar, relaxing, drinking a few beers, when some random Alpha started to hit on Jared.

“How about you come home with me?” The Alpha asked, hand trailing close to Jared’s thigh.

“How about no?” Jared replied, growing uneasy around the Alpha. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jensen tense up, hand gripping his beer bottle a little tighter.

“Come on, baby…” The Alpha grinned. “No reason to be shy around me. I can smell you, you’re unmated. And I bet the perfect thing you need is a big…” The hand touched Jared’s knee. “Strong…” It moved upwards. “Alpha to care for you.” He squeezed Jared’s thigh, and he jerked away, hand leaving his body.

“I said no.” Jared said. “So stop touching me.”

“What? Think you’re too good for an Alpha, bitch?” The Alpha growled.

Jensen moved and pushed the Alpha, watching him collapse against the wall.

“Touch my friend one more time, and I’ll make sure that it’ll be the last fucking thing you do.” Jensen growled.

“Sticking up for your bitch friend?” The other Alpha asked, with a snort.

Jensen curled his fist and gave a good blow to the other Alpha’s face before he moved back to Jared.

“Come on Jare. Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“Agreed.” Jared said, following after Jensen.

They drove back to Jensen’s place, and once they got in, the two were all over each other before they really thought what they were doing.

“Bed. Now.” Jensen grunted, and the two moved, until they were in Jensen’s bedroom, Jensen having pushed Jared down on his back.

“Jen…thought that…we…I…”

“I don’t care. I want you. You want me. I’m tired of seein’ people come onto you. Want you.”

“Jealous?” Jared asked, rolling his hips against Jensen’s crotch, feeling the growing erection there.

“Fuck yeah.” Jensen grunted.

“Want me all for yourself?”

“Yeah. I want you. I want everything about you. Mine, mine, mine.”

Jared grunted when he felt Jensen’s lips against his neck, sucking and licking.

“Get those clothes off, big boy.” Jensen purred in Jared’s ear.

Jared couldn’t have moved faster, and Jensen watched amused, pulling out his cock, and stroking, watching Jared splay himself out for Jensen.

Jensen stripped out of his clothes, and moved over Jared, before he settled on Jared’s chest, and grinned.

“Wanna taste?” Jensen asked.

Jared opened his mouth, and took the head of Jensen’s cock in his mouth, sucking, and eyes fluttering shut.

Jensen groaned, and he rocked softly in Jared’s mouth, letting Jared suck for a few minutes before he pulled away, and lifted Jared’s legs, seeing the slick trickle from the back.

“All slicked up for my cock?” Jensen grinned. “Gonna take my knot like a fucking pro, Jared.”

Jared moaned and clenched, making Jensen grin. He pressed a finger to Jared’s ass, and watching the digit sink in with ease.

“Jesus, fuck, Jared.” Jensen grunted, working the finger in and out.

Jensen made sure Jared was open, before he used the slick on his hand and gave his cock a few pumps before he slowly sank inside Jared.

“Fuck!” Jared moaned, as Jensen started to thrust. “Jensen….faster.”

Jensen started to pick the pace up and he grunted.

“Jesus Jared…feel so fucking good.” Jensen groaned, leaning down to lick over marks that he had made before.

Jared moaned, rolling his hips, hard cock standing proudly against his stomach.

“Jensen….fuck…” Jared groaned. He could feel Jensen’s growing knot, and he bit down on his lip, gripping the sheets as he moaned

“You want me to knot you?” Jensen murmured in Jared’s ear. “Make you mine permanently.”

“Yes. Do it.” Jared moaned.

He listened to Jensen chuckle, mouth biting down on Jared’s neck.

“Mine. Mine, mine, mine.” Jensen growled. He rose and started pounding into Jared, making the younger man cry out. clenching around Jensen’s cock and gripping the sheets, and he came, a silent scream on his lips.

Jensen gave a quick thrust and he was knotted with Jared, coming in him.

Jensen panted, and leaned down, kissing Jared, and worsening the mess between their bodies.

“Mine forever.” Jensen murmured.


End file.
